Our time is gone
by kh-007
Summary: 10 years ago Obiwan made the hardest choice of his life. To leave his love for Sabe behind on Naboo to train Anakin. Now a threat on Padme's life has brought them back together. Starts at the beginning of aotc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"So that's it then?" she asked with as much coldness in her voice as she could master.

"You were just going to leave without even a small goodbye?

She watched him as he turned away from her facing the setting sun. Normally the beautiful Naboo sky would have been comforting to him. Other than experiencing his masters death, this place had been one of peace for Obiwan. It was serine and full of hope and it had been where he was first introduced to Sabe. The young handmaden that was both brave and beautiful...the one who now stood before him hurting. He had made her believe that he still had a week in Naboo, but in reality he had been given orders to return to Coruscant this evening. Not wanting to make the parting more difficult for himself or her he hadn't told her. After a long pause he took a deap breath and spoke without turning to face her.

"I thought it would be best for both of us this way. Our time is gone Sabe."

Sabe knew him well enough to know that theses were the words he would say but to actually hear them was like a knife piercing her heart.

"Don't say that" she pleaded rushing over to meet his gaze "We can figure out a way..."

"How Sabe?" He interupted "By betraying everything we believe in? Would you have me turn against the jedi council just days after I am made a master? Would you have me abandon Anakin and break my promise to Quigon?"

His voice was raised now and he realized he was about to lose control. He took a few more deep breathes and looked her in the eyes that were now starting to fill with tears. He went over to her and caressed her cheack. He hated to see her in pain. Since the first day he met her he had done everything in his power to help her with anything she was going through. He had helped her escape from the vicroy. He had helped calm her when they were stuck on Tatoine and she saw no hope of getting to Courasaunt. He had helped her on Naboo after she had failed to negotiate with the Gungans and Padme was forced to step forward. Now not only could he not help her, but he was the reason for her pain. He wiped away one of her tears and spoke softly.

"All of those things I said to you about us being together...I just didn't realize how foolish I was being. I can not run away from my responsibility and niether could you. You know you could never leave the Queen. We would both despise ourself."

Sabe had heard enough. She knew everything he said was true. She could never leave Padmes side. That was were she belonged. she spent her life serving her, putting herself in danger so that Padme didn't have to be. She lived to serve others and it was a job she took pride in and yet for once in her life she wished she could be just a little bit selfesh. she didn't want to except the fact that she was having to give up the one thing she wanted more than anything else. Letting him go seemed more than she could bear. She looked up into his eyes searching for answers and reached up to kiss him. At the last second he raised his face up away from hers. The rejection stunned Sabe. She knew he cared for her. Since thier paths had crossed they had spent every possible moment together and she couldn't bring herself to believe that he could let her go so easily.

"You love me I know you do." she said tying to convince herself as she said it.

"No. I am a jedi. Love is forbidden"

He took her hand and kissed it. He then bowed and made his way to the door. Before he even had a chance to make it down the hall Sabe collapsed to the floor sobbing.

Sabe woke sudenly. It had all been a dream but it had been just as painful as the day it had happened ten years earlier. She was crying and shaking the same way she was then and like then it was Padme who found her and comforted her.

"Sabe what is it? what's wrong?"

It took Sabe a minute to catch her breath. "I haven't had that dream in five years." Was all she finally managed to say but Padme knew immediatly what she meant.

"Obiwan? Sabe I though you had gotten over that it's been ten years now."

"I know. I am. I don't know what's come over me. It must just be becasuse we are going to Coruscant tomorrow."

Padme went over to her friend and hugged her. It was moments like this that Sabe remembered how honored she was to be in service to Padme. she was more than just her handmaiden, she was her closest friend. Sabe looked up to Padme wishing she had her passion and devotion. Padme wold never allow her emotions to get in the way like sabe had. After a few minutes sabes breathing returned to normal.

"Im all right now." she said with a weak smile "you should get back to sleep." Sabe didn't like it when she was dependent upon Padme. It was her job to look after padme and now she was keeping her up the night before a long journey.

"All right" Padme said "but come and get me if you need anything"

Once padme had left sabe got up and walked out unto the balcony atatched to her bedroom. she knew she would not seep any more tonight. she gazed up at the stars and tried to decyfer the meaning of her dream. During the weeks she had spent with Obiwan he had tested her meticlorine count and found that she was very sensitive to the force in some areas. he had taught her to communicate with him using her mind and he had also taught her the difference between a simple dream and one that meant something and Sabe was sure that tonights dream was more than just sad memories. she had excepted the fact that she woud never see obiwan again years ago and she had done a pretty good job of keeping him out of her mind since. she had trained herself not to express her emotions outwardly to anyone except to Padme. She found that life was less painful if she didn't allow herself to feel agian. The dream meant something else she just didn't know what. she gazed up at the moon searching for answers but none came to her. She leaned up against the rail ad finally drifted off into an empty sleep. She woke the next morning to Padme shaking her.

"sabe wake up. have you been out here all night?" It took Sabe a moment to remember "yeah I guess I have."

"Sabe Im worried about you."

"No padme Im fine really. We should be getting ready."

Padme thought for a minute and then called out. "Corde" another handmaiden approached "I need you to take Sabes pace today on the trip to Coruscant"

"Of corse my lady" answered the handmaiden.

Sabe instantly got up to protest but Padme had already ended the discussion. Now instead of her normal job as a decoy she would be flying a star fighter ship with the Senator.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Obiwan woke up in a cold sweat. For the past few nights his dreams had been haunted by memories of Sabe. Obiwan chastized himself. He felt like a hypocrite telling Anakin to let go of the dreams of his mother, when he seemed to have no control over his own mind. Obiwan knew the dreams had a meaning...but what? Was it a warning? Was she is some danger? Or was it simply his heart being nostalgic? Reminicing over the things that were and the things that could have been had he made the right decision.

"no!" He stated with certainty to himself. "I did make the right decision".

Obiwan decided that the best thing he could do for himself, was to hope she wasn't in any danger and put her out of his mind completely. When he had gotten dressed, he went to find Anakin. The two of them had just recently returned from a Border dispute on Ansion, and Obiwan had not gotten around to praising his apprentice for his good work there. Obiwan knew that all to often he focused only on Anakins faults and not his accomplishments. Anakin had become a cunning warrior and Obiwan was very proud to be his Master, but there was no denying that his padawan had a problem with his own vanity. Obiwan was often concerned that Anakin was overconfident in his abilities and would one day suffer for it if he did not grow out of it. Obiwan found his apprentice watching a security hologram.

"Look master She's here!"

Who's here?" Obiwan asked wondering who it was that had gotten his padawan so enthused.

"Padme. Look her ship is landing."

Obiwan was suddenly interested in the approaching ship to. "This could explain the dreams." he thought to himself. Sabe would no doubt still be serving the Senator. He watched intently as the ship landed and the Senator stepped out.

"It's her" exclaimed Anakin not even attempting to hide how eager he was.

"No" said Obiwan "I heard there have been some assasination attempts on the Senators life in the past few months. That will be the Senators decoy."

The moment he said it the ship blew up. Obiwan said nothing he just took off running towards the platform with Anakin a few steps behind. When they got there he found Padme leaning over the body of the decoy. Obiwan's heart stopped. He knew that Sabe must have been killed. He slowly made his way over to where the Senator kneeled and saw that Sabe was not lying there dead, but standing right next to Pamde. "At her side as usual" he thought with a sigh of relief. He watched her for a moment before she looked up and noticed him standing there.

The moment their eyes met Sabe forgot all of the years of separation between them. It was as if they had never been apart. She didn't break his gaze but instead studied him. Memorizing every detail. She could not believe he was accually standing before her after all those years. His appearance had changed somewhat. He no longer had the short hair of a padawan learner. His hair was longer and he had grown a beard making him look more self assured and wise. But he still had the same compassionate blue eyes she remembered. Too soon after she saw him her and Padme were being led to safety and he was no longer in her sight. The familiar feeling of emptiness consumed her the way it had all those years ago when he had left. She knew now what the dream had meant. That she would once again see him even if for only a second. But the dream had done more than that, it had saved her life. It should have been her on that ship. She felt a rushing wave of guilt coming on. Corde had died because of her. She did her best to clear her mind of these thoughts as she went to get Padme ready to meet the Chancelor. These feelings could not help her now. All she could do was accept what happen and ensure it didn't happen again.

Obiwan had not spoken a word since he left the landing platform. His mind was swirling. He was lost in a thousand memories. All those moments he had treasured with her and all of the times since then he had talked himself out of going back. He sat in meditation trying once again to convince himself that he had made the right decision all those years ago. No matter where his mind drifted, he was always brought back to the look on her face when he had seen her moments ago. She had definitley recognized him and he could tell by her expression that she had not forgotten everything that had happened between them. Nor had she forgotten the way he had left her. It seemed strange to Obiwan though that she did not appear angry at him. In fact Obiwan thought he almost saw a small trace of a smile on her lips when she had recognized him. It had been ten years, but time had not changed her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Perfect in every way. What would their life had been like had he not abandoned her? His thoughts were interupted by Master Windu walking through the door.

"Master Kenobi, you and Skywalker are report to Senator Amidala. You are to protect her from these assasination attempts." Anakin was the first to anwser "yes Master" he said with too much enthusiasm. Obiwan gave him a warning look. "We will report there at once." Obiwan confirmed.

Sabe gazed out the window at the city. Corusant was nothing like her home planet. Naboo was quiet and tranquil. The people there were content to simply live in peace. Not here. As she watched ships go by she could see a million people. All of whom where in a hurry. All seeming to care for only their own problems. And yet,it seemed like that was all she had done since she had arrived here to. In a city this large she had originally thought she wouldn't have to worry about running into Obiwan again. However, when the Senator returned from her meeting it was clear that that plan was gone. He was once again going to serve as Padme's gaurdian. "Just like old times" she thought with a laugh. She kept by the window watching as the rest of the world flew by just as it always did. She knew that he would be there within the hour and she needed to prepare herself for it. She promised herself that this time she would not get attached to the jedi. She would treat him just as she would any other guard.

As Obiwan rode up the elavator he focused all his attention on his padawan. Over the years he had gotten very good at hiding his true feelings, and he found this was even easier when he was criticizing Anakin. His apprentice looked exactly how Obiwan felt inside, nervous and unsure.

"Your sweating, relax" he told Anakin.

"I haven't seen her in ten years master" Was all Anakin managed to say. At this statement Obiwan couldn't help but laugh to himself. It seems him and his padawan were for the first time experiencing the same conflicting emotions. As they walked through the door they were greeted by Jar Jar and then by the Senator. Sabe stood at her usually stop behind the Senator and she keep her face down. "She is purposely avoiding eye contact" thought Obiwan to himself. "But then why would she want to look at me." It had been him that had left. She had every reason in the world to want to be distant. The meeting with the Senator ended, Obiwan went down stairs to start checking the Security. The harder he worked the less his thoughts were able to drift. After he had done everything possible he decided it was time to go back up and check on Anakin. When he reached the elevator he saw Sabe standing inside with a tray of food. Unsure of what to do, he simply stood there undecided on whether he should enter the elevator or let her go up without him. Sabe was the one to finally break the silence.

"Master Kenobi I believe there is room for one more person." He was surprised at how formal and uninterested she seemed. He said a quick thank you and steped inside. Sabe stood straight and did not make eye contact. She kept her face as expressionless as possible but Obiwan thought he could see the conflict in her eyes. He was unsure of what to say or if he should say anything at all. Years ago he would have given anything for a moment alone with her like this, but now he felt awkward and out of place. Deciding that he could no longer stand the silence he turned to speak to her but noticed that she was trembling.

"M'lady are you alright? Here let me help you." he said with concern as he took the tray from her hands. Sabe was angry at herself. She should be able to control her emotions better than this, but she found being alone with him again was harder than she had thought it would be.

"Thank you. Im fine now." she managed to say as she reached for the tray. He gently gave it back to her and studied her face. Sabe's goal had been to avoid eye contact, but now she was staring straight into those deep blue eyes that had captured her all those years ago. The memories once again flooded her mind. She wasn't sure if this was a result of one of his mind tricks or if she was remembering them voluntarily. He took a step closer to her and she was suddenly thankful that she was still carrying the tray of food preventing them from getting any closer. She had to be careful or she would set herself up to be hurt again.

"I've missed you." he said looking deep in her eyes. She wanted to stand there forever just gazing at him, but she stopped herself. She would not make this mistake again. The elevator door opened and she immediately stepped out to leave.

"Sabe!" he called out to her. She took a deep breathe and then turned to face him.

"Our time is gone Obiwan." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Obiwan made his way back to the Senators quaters filled with self loathing. He hadn't until that moment realized how deeply he had wounded her. He had always believed that he had stronger feelings for her than she had for him and that she would recover from their parting and move on. Now he realized he had been lying to himself all these years. What he and Sabe had was real, and now whether he wanted to or not there was no way to undo the pain he had caused her. When he made his way back up he found his padawan out on the balcony meditating. Obiwan could feel the tension between them. They had both had a trying day and both had overreacted during the meeting with the Senator. Anakin's desire to impress the Senator had made him speak out of place. Promising to catch the killer when their only job was to protect her from any further attacks. Still Obiwan knew that though Anakin had spoken rashly, he had acted out of compassion and perhaps Obiwan had been a little harsh on him in front of the Senator. Anakin was not always the apprentice Obiwan hoped for, but perhaps that was becaue he was not always the master he should be. Obiwan stood in silence observing his padawan, deciding which would be with best approach to make his peace with him.

" You look tired." He simply said. He knew Anakin wanted to talk about his mother. For weeks now Anakin had not been able to shake the terrifying dreams of his mother suffering. Obiwan wished he could be more of a comfort to him, but he knew that encouraging Anakins attatchment of his mother was not what his padawan needed. The only thing he could think to say was "Dreams pass in time." Although he knew from experience that was not always true. Dreams don't always pass. Sometimes they stay with you. They haunt you. Laugh at you. They show you problems you can't fix. Obiwan knew that even if Shimi was in danger there was nothing Anakin could do about it so it was best to get her out of his mind.

Sabe dressed herself for bed. It was still early but the events of the day had exhausted her. She was growing more concerned for Padme. The Senator often took the precaution of having a decoy during these unstable times, but to actually watch one die was not something they were often forced to face. Padme did a good job at appearing unconcerned at these assasination attempts, but Sabe knew her well enought to know that Padme was upset. Upset that a loyal friend had died. Upset that it seemed like war was drawing near and she could only do so much to stop it. Padme was one of the few Senators left that were planning on voting against the military creation act. The Senator was passionate about peace. So passionate that she was willing to risk these assasination attempts to let her voice be heard. When Sabe took moments like this to step back and think of all the large scale things happening around her it made her feel even more foolish for concentrating so much on her relationship with Obiwan. They both had more important tasks to focus on and right now that was to protect Padme. As she reached to turn off the light she heard a loud noise comming from the Senators chambers. A rush of terror went all the way down her spine and she raced into Padme's room. She saw Anakin sitting on the senators bed with his light saber in hand. Obiwan was looking around the room at the creatures his padawan had just destroyed. She had never seen Padme look so vunerable. Sabe was now even more afraid than before. She made eye contact with Obiwan and said with a voice only he could hear "stop who's doing this." He quickly answered "I will" as he jumped out the window onto a droid. The moment he did it Sabe regretted what she had said. What if he was hurt of killed? No. She knew he was far more experienced than that. As Anakin ran out of the room Sabe instantly rushed over to Padme's side. Sabe was always amazed at how calm the Senator could appear during these situations. After a few moments Padme was in total control of the situation, ordering someone to repair the window Obiwan had bolted through and acting as if nothing had happened.

Niether Sabe or Padme could go back to bed until the jedi got back so they both dressed and sat in silence waiting and hoping the jedi came back safely. Sabe noticed that the Senator looked more concerned than usual. In fact maybe even too concerned. It was after all the jedi's job to protect her. Sabe finally decided to break the silence.

"Im sure they're going to be fine."

"Yes." Padme answered quickly "those are two jedi that definatly know how to take care of themselves. And Anakin's grown up so much. I guess I was expecting him to still be that little boy how saved me on tatooine." She said with a laugh.

"It has been ten years. We've both grown up alot too." Sabe said smiling at her friend.

They had both been through so much together and Sabe treasured these moments when they were able to forget all the politics and just be friends. After what seemed like hours the jedi returned. Anakin rushed over to Pame and asked again if she was alright.

"Im fine thank you." she returned "are you both alright? And the assassin? Did you catch him?"  
Anakin started to speak but Obiwan interrupted him.

"M'lady, the person who sent you the midnight gift is dead."

His padawan looked at him puzzled. As if there was more to the story that was not being revealed.

"Senator I'm sure you must be very exhausted, so Anakin and I will leave you now. We will be downstairs if you need us."

"Thank you again master Kenobi." Sabe noticed that although the Senator was speaking to Obiwan she kept her gaze on Anakin. The padawan looked concerned but turned to leave as his master had instructed. As Sabe turned to join Padme she once again made eye contact with Obiwan only this time it appeared he had been expecting it. He had waited for her to look at him.

"Sabe I need to speak with you" he said as he turned to leave.

Sabe knew that he would be waiting outside for her so she said her goodnights to the Senator and slipped out.

She found him just outside, his eyes closed as if he was trying to make a decision about something. Sabe just stood in silence for a moment not wanting to interupt him. She knew that he was aware of her pressence and when he was ready to speak he would.

"The Senator is still in danger" he said without opening his eyes.

"How can that be? I thought you said you killed the assassin, she asked confused.  
"We didn't kill her...a bounty hunter did and he's still out there. I don't think it's wise for the Senator to remain on Corusant until we can find out who he's working for. This could be a lot bigger than we originally thought."

"Padme will not leave. Not now that the military creation act is being put to a vote."

"But Sabe we don't know how many assassins this bounty hunter has hired."

"And if they found her here, they can just as easily find her on Naboo. And Naboo has even less security than this place. As soon as these assassins see that she is not at the Senate meetings they'll go straight to Naboo and...." Sabe had suddenly gotten an idea that might solve both problems "Unless they don't know she's left...Unless I stay here in her place."

"What?" Obiwan said already thinking of a way to talk her out of it.

"Think about it. These assassins have probably never seen Padme upclose. If I pose as the Senator and stay here to place the vote, they'll be focussed on me and Padme will be able to slip back to Naboo unnoticed. The vote will still be placed, the Senator will be safe, and you will have a chance to figure out who`s behind this."

"It`s too risky. You could be killed." It was the only argument Obiwan had against this plan and he already knew that wouldn't be enough to stop her.

"Obiwan I could have been killed ten years ago too when I posed as the queen, but I wasn't because...because you were there to protect me." She said with a weak smile. "My job is to serve Padme and protect her at all cost, and this is the best way I can do that. Besides I`m sure you'll be able to track down the attackers in no time. I have faith in you."

Obiwan could see that the discussion was over. There was no way he was going to talk her out of something she had already set her mind too. He admired her bravery so much. It was her bravery that had made him fall in love with her ten years earlier. He couldn't help but smile at seeing that she had not changed. She was right. It was a good plan but he wasn't sure the jedi council would go for it.

"I'll speak with the Jedi council in the morning, but I don't know if they will approve of this plan or not."

"I guess that will all depend on how convincing you are." She said playfully, trying to make him forget the worry he felt. He smiled and nodded. There was more he wanted to say to her but he figured the best thing to do right now would be to bid her goodnight and leave. He knew she must be tired and if the council went with her plan she would have a busy few days. What he wanted to say would just have to wait for another time. He said goodnight and started to walk away. He stopped a few steps and said quietly.

"Promise me you wont take any unnecessary chances"

"...Promise me you'll be there to save me if I do." was her reply. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

The next morning Obiwan made his way with Anakin to the jedi Temple to give them a report on what had happened the night before. Obiwan was anxious to hear what the council would say about Sabe's plan. He wasn't really sure himself what he thought about it. After Obiwan finished explaining to the council the previous night`s event Master Yoda was the first to speak up.

"Track down this Bounty Hunter you must Obiwan"

"And more importantly find out who he's working for" added Mace Windu.

Obiwan decided this would be a good time to suggest Sabes stategy.

"Masters what about the Senator? She will still need protection. I do not think Corusant is the safest place for her."

"Needed is Senator Amidala's voice in the senate if the military creation act is to be stopped." said Master Yoda.

"Yes Master, which is why I think we should keep the Senator`s decoy here while the Senator could be sent secretly back to Naboo. The decoy would be able to place the vote and it would ensure the Senators safety."

Yoda thought for a minute "crafty this plan of yours is Obiwan. But wonder I do if a handmaiden would accept such a heavy burden."

"Believe me Master this one will. This is the same handmaiden that served as Amidala`s decoy when she was Queen of Naboo. I have seen her bravery and loyalty to the Senator and I`m sure she's up for the task."

"Much to say about this handmaiden you have Obiwan" said Yoda.

"Forgive me Master, but I think this would be the best way to protect the Senator." Obiwan sighed. He's not going to approve it Obiwan thought just as Master Windu again spoke up.

"Obiwan does have a point. Without keeping a decoy in place here, it's likely the bounty hunter could track the Senator down on Naboo."

Yoda seemed to consider this a moment, as if he was trying to come up with an alternative. Obiwan just stood in silence watching the Master meditate. He knew that there was no wiser jedi than Yoda and that whatever he decided would be the right plan. Finally Yoda gave his answer.

"Like the idea of placing so much on a mere handmaiden I do not...but if faith in her you have Obiwan then so be it."

"What about Padme?" Anakin chimed in. This was the first time he had spoken during the entire meeting. "If she's going to Naboo she will still need protecting in case someone realizes she's left the capital."

"Handle that you will young Skywalker."

Master Windo gave Anakin instructions to escort the Senator back to Naboo secretly. Anakin seemed to be more than pleased. This was his first assignment and Obiwan knew he could not have hoped for a more pleasent one. Obiwan wasn't sure if his padawan was up to the task that he had been assigned. Not because it was all that dangerous but because he knew of Anakin's affections for the Senator and he knew that Anakin was prone to get attached to people he cared for. Spending so much time with her was not what Anakin needed, but it was the council`s choice so Obiwan would except it. The two jedi bowed and left the Temple to make their way back to the Senator`s quarters. Obiwan gave Anakin instructions to go and make the travel arrangments for the Senator while he told the Senator of the plan. Convincing the Council was one thing he thought to himself, but convincing the Senator would be another.

Sabe paced around the room waiting for Obiwan to return. If the Council agreed she would be knowingly putting herself in more danger than she ever had before. In a situation like this the weak part of her secretly hoped the council would refuse the plan, but Sabe faught to keep those fears barried inside of her. Padme`s safety was her number one concern. The vote was her number two concern. She wasn't even sure if there was room on her priority list for her own safety. Obiwan finally made it back with a reasuring look. He looked at her and let her know that the Council had approved the plan. Great Sabe thought, now the hard part...letting the Senator know. Obiwan and Sabe had agreed earlier to not let Padme know that this idea was Sabes. She was sure that Padme would never go for it willingly...it would have to be an order from the jedi and possibably even the Chancelor to get her off of Corusant. Together they made there way to were the Senator was and Obiwan explained the "Jedi's plan" for her safety. Padme was anything but pleased with the news but handled it as a public official should. Sabe knew that once they were alone she would hear in length of Padme`s displeasure in the plan.

"Anakin will be back up to get you in a few hours M'lady. In the mean time I suggest switching places with Sabe and getting yourself packed. I know this is not the most ideal situation Senator but believe me it is for your own safety." Said Obiwan trying his hardest to make Padme see the sense in their strategy. Sabe smiled to herself. He truely was a negotiator. If she was going to have to argue against this military creation act maybe he could give her some pointers.

A few hours later Sabe and Padme's roles were completley reversed. Padme was now wearing a simple red velet robe while Sabe was adorned in a somber grey Senate gown and traditional Naboo headdress. This was one of Padme's simpler gowns because there were no Senate meetings today. Sabe was thankful that she was going to have at least one day to readjust to the lavish lifestyle. She had to admit that though her everyday robes were more comfortable, she definatly felt more feminine and beautiful in Pamde`s gown. Her cheeks flushed slightly when the two jedi returned and Obiwan bowed to her and kissed her hand calling her the Senator with smiling eyes. He was trying to make light this serious situation and Sabe was glad. While Anakin helped Pamde finish packing, Sabe followed Obiwan into the other room. He would be setting off to track down the bounty hunter soon. Sabe began to realize how alone she would be for the next couple days. Padme would be on Naboo and Obiwan would be who knows where while she would be here on Corusant, wearing a mask, hoping nobody would be able to see through it.

"Is something wrong?" Obiwan asked sensing her sadness.

"No...I was just thinking about how lonely it's going to be while this is going on."

"Are you sure you're up to this?" he asked concerned. She smiled trying to reassure him

"Too late to back out now. I'll be fine."

Sabe acted brave, but Obiwan could see that she was growing worried. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to comfort her and he knew that once that Pamde left he would not be able to act so informal around her. They stood there for a moment. Sabe resting her head on his shoulder. Here she felt safe and it gave her reassurance that she would be able to face the trials ahead. Suddenly Obiwan tensed. He felt a disturbance in the force and knew instantly that Sabe was in danger. Without thinking he pushed her down to the floor just as a heavy blast came through the window. The window shattered and Obiwan croached over Sabe to shield her from the glass. Ankain and Padme rushed into the room to see what the commotion was.

"Anakin, get the Senator out of here now! We'll meet you at the shuttle in a few minutes" was Obiwan`s orders. The two of them grabbed the luggage and headed towards the door. Obiwan looked back down at Sabe who was still under him.

"You alright" he asked. All she could manage was a nodd. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. She felt a little dizzy and Obiwan kept his arm around her to steady her.

"I guess the disguise works" she said trying to smile.

"Come on" He said."They will not try anything else for a while. We better see the senator off."

The four of them sat in silence as the shuttle made it`s way to the ships landing platform. When it stopped everyone stood up to say their goodbyes. Obiwan was giving Anakin some last minute instuctions while Sabe tried to reassure Padme that this was for the best.

"You know that I wouldn't trust anyone else to do this but you." said Pamde.

Sabe smiled and tried her best to hold back tear.

"You'll be fine." Padme said reassuring.

"I'm not worried about me I'm worried about you. What if they realize you've left the capital."

"Well then, my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." Pamde says as she smiles back at Anakin.

With that Anakin and Padme take off towards the ship leaving Sabe and obiwan watching. Both deep in thought about what the next few days wll hold. Obiwan knew he needed to get to work tracking down this bounty hunter. Sabe would be under the protection of Captian Typho until he got back. With a slight mock in his voice he turned to speak to her.

"Senator, Captian Typho will escort you to your quarters. I have some investigating to do. I'll let you know as soon as I find out something." With that he took her hands and Sabe felt him give her something.

"So you will not be so alone." He whispered in her mind.

"Thank you Master jedi" she said and turned to leave with Captain Typho. Once they had walked a ways she allowed herself to look down at her hands. He had given her a comlink so that she would be able to communicate with him. She couldn't help but smile. "Maybe it will not be so lonely after all" she thought to herself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next few days Sabe's life seemed to pass by in a blur but still drag on for ages. She had been rushed to senate meeting after senate meeting and looking back, she found it hard to recall what exactly had happened at any particular one. The only important detail of any of the sessions was that her side was not winning. It seemed most senators had grown tired of hoping for peace, they now looked only for a speedy solution and war seemed to be the only answer. Sabe remembered war well, she remembered the suffering her people went through to be free and she knew that war would be a lot of things but it would not be quick. Still she didn't speak out much during theses meetings. Posing as Amidala was one thing but being able to speak with as much boldness as her was something else entirely. Sabe spoke when she was asked but remained silent for the majority of the meetings focusing instead on listening to others and studying their behavior. It seemed to her that the majority of the senators could change their mind about a topic as quickly as a child. They all seemed so bored of debating that they would be content for the vote to be behind them no matter the outcome. The chancellor too seemed unconcerned by the vote. Sabe noticed that although he spoke passionately he rarely seemed interested in what anyone had to say. All the politics drained Sabe and she wondered again how Padme put up with it day after day. Padme was exactly what the senate needed right now and Sabe was frustrated that she was letting her friend down.

"It is as if they have all given up Obi wan and I do not know what to do. Padme would never sit by and let this happen."

"Sabe, your job is to pose as the Senator to keep her safe, and you are doing that. You can not take responsibility for the problems in the senate. You expect too much of yourself."

Telling Obi wan about the events of her day had become a bit of a habit again and Sabe was beginning to be aware of the fact that she was becoming dependant. But he was after all the only person she could really talk to, not as the senator but as herself. His investigation to find the bounty hunter was progressing and Obi wan was suppose to make his routine stop by the senators quarters tonight to give her an update.

Sabe prepared for bed as she waited for the jedi to arrive. She slipped into a nightgown and sat down to brush her hair. Although it was the same color as the senators, Sabe's hair lacked the elegant curls that Padme's had. Instead hers fell completely straight which gave her a much more common appearance. She wondered how she could be fooling anyone when Padme was so much more beautiful than her.

"I have always thought your hair was lovely."

Sabe looked up to see Obi wan walking up to her. Without a word he took the hairbrush from her and began to delicately brush through her hair. Sabe closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax, something she had not been able to do in days. Obi wan always had that effect on her. He could make her forget the most stressful situations. It had been him and him alone that had gotten her through those days on Tatooine that seemed to stretch on forever. Their past memories came back to the front of her mind, and Obi wan took notice. He allowed himself to relieve the memories with her. For a moment they escaped Courasant and all the troubles that came with it. For a moment it was just the two of them. They relived all the times on Tatooine when Sabe had come to him for company, often taking shelter in his arms until she feel asleep. They relived their time on the beautiful planet of Naboo, the planet that had brought them together. They remembered their long walks in the palace gardens after sunset before Obi wan was forced to leave.

Obi wan was becoming aware of what was happening. He had not meant for this moment to become intimate but it had and he knew this was dangerous for both of them. This assignment would be over soon and he could not live with himself if he allowed her to get hurt again. Obi wan backed away right as the door open and Captain Typho walked in. Every familiarity between them was gone instantly and he began to update her on his investigations.

"Senator, a source has informed me that the dart used to kill the assassin came from a remote planet called Kamino. I will go there and try to find the source of these assassination attempts."

"And you are leaving tonight?" Sabe was not able to hide all the sadness in her voice.

"Yes m'lady, The sooner we get to the bottom of this the sooner your life can go back to normal"

Sabe had to have another moment with Obi wan before he left so she quickly thought of a way to give them a moment along.

"Captain, could you go fetch my handmaiden, I wish to retire soon."

He bowed and left the room.

"Once I leave the comlinks will be out of range..." Obi wan said quietly

"So this is goodbye then"

"Only for a little while, it shouldn't take me long to figure all of this out and then I will be back."

"Yes, you will be back, the senator will be safe. And our lives will go back to normal you said it yourself…so this is goodbye."

Obi wan moved closer to her trying to give her some reassurance but before he could say anything the captain returned. Obi wan sighed and reached down to grab Sabe's hand.

She felt that the kiss was much longer than normal.

"Goodbye m'lady. I will come see you the moment I get back hopefully with good news." They both smiled and Sabe said goodbye. She watched as he walked towards the door and saw him lean over and speak softly to the captain.

"No matter what it costs captain…You keep her safe while I am gone"

And with that he walked out giving one last look back.


End file.
